Coaches frequently train athletes, namely baseball and softball players, to properly hit baseballs/softballs. Typically, a batter will spend time within a “batting cage” receiving balls pitched by a commercial pitching machine. Alternatively, portable pitching machines are known in the prior art and are utilized by coaches to pitch balls to batters. Pitching machines can also be configured for “pitching” fly balls into the air or along the ground for fielders to practice fielding skills.